1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a light source system, and more particularly, to a light source system for a stereoscopic image.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Over recent years, stereoscopic image displays have become a hot topic in research. The primary principle of stereoscopic image displays is as follows: a left-eye view-angle image and a right-eye view-angle image are fed by a display apparatus to the left eye and the right eye of a viewer respectively. Then, when the two images with the same image content but different parallaxes are viewed by both eyes of the viewer, depth will be perceived in the resulting image by the viewer because of the visual characteristics of the human eye. Thus, the resulting image is perceived as a stereoscopic image.
Conventionally, a light source system for a stereoscopic image projector generally has a light source and a color wheel. The light source is adapted to generate a light beam to the color wheel. The color wheel has at least six filter regions adapted to transform the light into light beams of six different wavebands respectively. Then, the light beams of different wavebands are sequentially transferred to a light modulator of the projector where the light beams are transformed into left-eye view-angle images and right-eye view-angle images respectively.
The color wheel of the aforesaid light source system must be made to have a relatively large diameter so that the light beams can impinge on the color wheel at a small solid angle (i.e., at a large light spot size) to reduce the light loss of the light beams. However, the large diameter of the color wheel leads to a large volume of the light source system correspondingly. Furthermore, the aforesaid light source system is unable to output light beams of different wavebands simultaneously so it cannot be used in combination with a plurality of light modulators.
Accordingly, it is important to provide a light source system for a stereoscopic image that can overcome at least one of the aforesaid shortcomings.